


Promotional Envy

by Lutarrel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Matriarchy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutarrel/pseuds/Lutarrel
Summary: After being passed over for a job promotion in favor of her young, attractive subordinate, an envious businesswoman devises a plan to take cruel revenge on him and enact some fantasies she's been nurturing for a long time.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	Promotional Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Second story! This one is planned to be much more explicit in nature, with heavy non-con elements.

Victoria was frozen in front of the computer screen, her eyes skimming through each line of the email. The shock had come in the first couple of lines, and she was barely able to keep reading as the words swam around in her head, taunting her…

“I’ve promoted Dylan Aberdeen to Vice President of Marketing. When you see him around the office, make sure to congratulate him! I know he’ll do a great job.”

She slammed her hand down on the desk.

That little _bitch_!

The name that was supposed to be there was Victoria Holloway.

Did Lisa think she didn’t deserve it? Did her boss forget she existed?

Twenty-five years of long service to the firm, seemingly overlooked. Victoria was proud of her hard work; her diligence, her can-do attitude. In her eyes, she was the best asset the company had. She had worked her way up the ScarletCo marketing org chart from associate to supervisor to manager to director of marketing strategies over her long career. So when the coveted and lofty position of Vice President of Marketing opened up, Victoria had considered herself a shoo-in. Surely President Lisa Booth could see that she was the pick for the job. She had been slipping her boss hints, about how her current level of responsibility was like child’s play, and how much she respected all that President Booth had done to advance ScarletCo’s market far beyond their perpetual competitors, Emerald Partners and AzureInc. Up until the fateful moment she had clicked on this email, she had been sure she was going to be decorating her desk with a shiny new name plate. But her celebration had turned to sand in her mouth.

And for what? Who deserved this honor over her?

Dylan Aberdeen.

Dumb slut. She’d only brought him on as an associate because he was pretty to look at. But, as it turned out, he’d been pretty damn good at making his targets. He earned promotion after promotion, because she had never considered him a threat. Even if she hadn’t been a great worker, she could normally expect to get the spot over a man anyway -- men were rare in the workplace, and most bosses preferred not-so-secretly to ensure that the important jobs were in the hands of women. And she’d never expected to watch her boss promote her subordinate over her.

But that wasn’t the only cause of her frustration. Victoria couldn’t deny that the animosity she felt towards Dylan wasn’t just your average case of promotional envy. It was him -- the way he strutted about the office in his tight shirt and form-fitting pants seemingly oblivious of the way society viewed businessmen like him. Young and pretty, Dylan was tall and toned, wearing his jet-black hair short and neat. He was gregarious to a fault, making friends all around the office and greeting everyone with a wide white smile. She didn’t have such advantages -- while some of the younger workers looked up to her, she couldn’t see herself, a woman in her mid-forties, flirting with her higher-ups to make an impression. Although she hated to admit it, she was jealous of his charisma -- his ability to sway the women he worked with with his easy charm and accessibility.

Victoria snorted. Accessibility. Maybe Lisa gave him the promotion on account of how “accessible” he was. She wouldn’t be surprised.

Even before he got the job, Victoria had been bouncing a thought around her head. She didn’t know how to put into words until now, but one word came to the forefront of her mind.

Humility.

She wanted to see him laid low; see him realize that the world didn’t just revolve around him. She wanted to destroy that confident persona, and remind him of his place in a woman’s world.

She wanted to do other things to him as well. But humbling him was the top priority.

She was getting ahead of herself. Maybe it was a mistake. She would talk to Lisa at work tomorrow.

That night, Victoria tossed and turned, dreaming of revenge.

\----------------------

Lisa gave Victoria a confused stare.

“Victoria, Dylan is a qualified worker. You know this better than anyone. You hired him, and you’ve been promoting him through the ranks to where he is now -- or where he was, anyway. Are you telling me those promotions were undeserved, when you gave them to him yourself?”

“No, of course not, Lisa. I was -- I was just a little surprised, that you’d want a -- well, you know -- that you were so, ah, progressively inclined on the role of men in the workplace,” stammered Victoria.

Lisa raised her eyebrows. “Victoria, I’m here to get results. Dylan is an excellent worker. If he puts up the numbers, I don’t care what gender he is.”

Victoria muttered under her breath.

Lisa shifted uncomfortably. “Victoria, I understand you may have been seeking this job as well. But, uh, due to the...disparity between the quality of your work and Mr. Aberdeen’s work of late, I really had little choice but to step over you.”

The words pounded in Victoria’s ears. “Quality of work”? She was a great worker! She was just about to open her mouth to object when Lisa continued.

“Victoria, I’ve noticed that, whenever you are on the same project as Mr. Aberdeen, your performance drops noticeably. The more involved he is, the more dramatic the effect. And I’ve seen no such similar trend from his work when he’s working with you.” Lisa looked like she would really rather be anywhere else than explaining this to her. “I felt like, uh, altering the nature of your working relationship with Mr. Aberdeen would be beneficial for you, especially.”

Victoria was struck dumb. Was that true? She couldn’t help but remember what it was like to work together with Dylan. Maybe she did lose a little focus, maybe she couldn’t fully concentrate when he was in the room…

With effort, Victoria drove these thoughts from her mind, and bid good-bye to President Booth. The rest of the day, she got little work done. Whenever she saw Dylan around the office, it put her in a bad mood for a couple of hours.

She tried to avoid him, but that could be difficult to do with a close coworker. Leaving her office, she bumped into him as she stepped out into the hallway.

“Oh! Sorry, boss! Are you alright?” he asked, his eyebrows raised in concern.

She gave a chuckle that Dylan interpreted as good-humored. “I’m fine, Dylan. And I suppose you can’t call me your boss anymore. Congratulations on the promotion,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, thank you so much! I was surprised that President Booth gave it to me over you -- as in, I thought you were a shoo-in for it. I’m not sure I’m ready for the responsibility of it all. But I guess I’ll do my best,” he beamed.

“Well, I wish you good luck with your new, ah, position,” she practically mumbled. Why was she saying this? She didn’t wish him good luck. She wished that he would take a tumble down a flight of stairs or two, mess up his pretty face just a little.

“Well, I learned from the best! Ms. Holloway, I’ve learned so much under you. If it weren’t for your guidance, I wouldn’t be where I am right now. So thank you, so much,” he said. He seemed to be positively emotional.

“Yeah, uh, thanks,” Victoria replied. She couldn’t believe this. Now he was making a fool of her in front of everyone. He left, light as a cloud.

Victoria fumed as she stared down the hall after him. Her eyes traced the line of his back down to his tight butt, swaying slightly as he walked. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her side, before she got a hold of herself and headed out.

\----------------------

Later that night, the thought of Dylan kept Victoria awake. At first, angry thoughts swirled in her mind without aim or focus. But as the minutes passed, slowly they began to coalesce into a plan -- a plan that would take care of Dylan from a professional and a personal standpoint. She’d have to make some calls, set up some meetings. But the more she feverishly thought about it, the surer she was that she could get away with it. Trusting little Dylan. He had no idea what she had in store for him. When she finally fell asleep at three in the morning, her face was slick with sweat and she had a wide grin on her face.

\----------------------

Across town, in a small apartment, the newly promoted Vice President of Marketing was sleeping contentedly.

Just the thought of the title made Dylan feel like he was in a dream. The promotion had come as a surprise, Dylan had thought, especially as he had assumed Ms. Holloway would be the one to take the spot. But he had worked hard, and he had learned so much from Ms. Holloway, and it seemed like President Booth had seen enough value in his work to award him this responsibility. He was going to do his best for the company, for his coworkers, and for himself.

Ambitious businessmen like him were rare, and so he often found himself alone in bearing the disapproval of much of the office. He didn’t begrudge them that, though. He just needed to prove himself, and then they would respect him.

As he drifted off to sleep, he allowed himself some fantastical thoughts -- maybe President Booth would choose him as her successor? Maybe he’d work his way all the way up to the top someday? A boy could dream. That night, in his mind, Dylan was on top of the world.


End file.
